Anglids and Imagination
by kaycee96
Summary: I am Troy’s imaginary friend; have been since the age of one. My name is Gabriella, but he named me Elle. When I told him my name was Gabriella, he shook his head no and dangled his rattle in front of my face, and called me Elle. ONESHOT?


I am Troy's imaginary friend; have been since the age of one. My name is Gabriella, but he named me Elle. When I told him my name was Gabriella, he shook his head no and dangled his rattle in front of my face. He sucked on his pacifier and denied the truth, and called me Elle.

Some people believe that imaginary friends are made up, but really, we've been there with you since birth, and we come out of your mom's stomach during birth and go through all the gory details you'll later forget. We are not human, though we look like a lot like it, but are actually called Anglids. We are invisible, and not imagined, but only seen by the specials. At one point in your life, you've seen us, but only when you look very hard. You have to believe.

Usually, we are paired up by some kind of attraction. Usually we match up and usually, we become the best of friends. It's highly uncommon for your imaginary friend to annoy you. Troy and I we're the greatest of friends. I held his hand on his first day of school when his mom was too hung-over to drive him to kindergarten. We crossed the street together and walked the two blocks from his house to the school. He was never alone; I was there. I was there when his kindergarten friend, Sharpay, told him she though he was cute. I saw him blush and get all tough-boy to hide his embarrassment. I remember my first feeling of jealousy that day, the first time I got to choose my emotion.

Anglids in a way are like a human's minion, or slave, or whatever. What's normal for an Anglid is to be unseen by its human and not get so close. Troy and I were different. We hit it off the first time, when he was one, which was when he actually saw me and talked with me. I was the first Anglid to ever feel emotion.

What happens to those Anglids who are neglected by their humans is a horrific thing. Neglect to and Anglid is like neglect to a newborn baby. After a few years, at least seven or eight, neglected Anglids start to fade away. Just one look at them before those one or two years with last them another one or two. I was the first to last more than twenty.

***

I fell in love with Troy when we turned fourteen when he told me that I was beautiful. I have brown hair and dark brown eyes. My skin was golden, something all Anglids have in common, and my height was just a few inches shorter than Troy's. Anglids don't feel love; I did.

Now, we're nineteen, and he's busy at college. We're still close and have built our relationship stronger than an Anglid is supposed to. Usually, Anglids try to back away before their teenage years. We need humans in the early of our lifetimes, and then we evaporate into thin air, but this time, it's not considered a death or loss of a beloved neglected Anglid, but a natural cycle; we were never meant to last longer than thirteen years. Our duty is to keep you from loneliness for no apparent reason; it's just our duty.

I've stayed longer than I'm supposed to, and I know I'm breaking the rules, but Troy hasn't said goodbye, and I don't want him too.

"Elle," I heard him say. I look up from my sitting position; criss-cross-apple-sauce, and answer him.

"Troy?" The nine-teen year old boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair poked his head out of the bathroom doorway of the dorm. He was lucky enough to get a dorm by himself. When you enter the room, it looks like a typical square cell, but then you look to the left, and there's a small hallway, leading to the bathroom, of which he gets all to himself.

"I forgot my towel," he says embarrassed and I blush. I walk over and give it to him, clasping my hand over my eyes to hide my innocence. "Thanks." he says and I go back to sit. I finger around with tiny scraps of paper on the floor and rip them up into tiny little pieces. It's going to make a mess but he'll clean it up. I being able to grab something of the human world and actually have a full grasp on it is extremely abnormal. Just like a ghost (Which, by the way, do not exist), our limbs just go right through all these human things you own. For some reason, as I grew too close to Troy, I was starting to enclose human habits. Abnormally, of course; but then again, when have I ever been normal?

When dorm mates come over, I have to be silent and Troy doesn't do more than a wink of notification towards me. I know he knows that his dorm mates will think he's crazy. When we're alone, we're like regular people, and he treats me like it too. He insults me on a regular basis and compliments me like a boyfriend does his girlfriend. Maybe he thinks I'm really am a real live human.

We both know I'm not.

It's the sad truth that we both know is inevitable. I love him, he loves me. It'll never work out. There's going to be a point when I'm absolutely needed to just leave and he's going to have to forget about me before I can. It's like we're breaking the rules by just being together. Me staying longer than normal is against the Anglids code and we both know it, I explained it to him when we were eight. I'm going to have to leave and it'll hurt more than the dickens.

"I love you." I whispered to nobody after Troy closed the bathroom door.

**A/N: Hey, it's Kaycee. This is out of the spur of the moment, and is entirely a One-Shot. I have no idea where this story came from and it's completely out of random. If I did go on with this story, I think it would turn out horrible because this isn't usually what I write about. Let me know what you think of it. **

**-Thanks bunches. **


End file.
